Akisame Kōetsuji
Akisame is a philosophical Jujitsu master who was the first master willing to train Kenichi (though ironically he seems to be the only masters that does not believe in him, though this may be an act) and an old friend of Miu's father, Saiga. Despite his seemingly small physique, he is actually known for having his muscles built to perfection. He also has very good insight on people, often knowing if they are troubled or hiding something; he sometimes even knows what a person is thinking, which scares Kenichi. He has several hobbies and many unique abilities, including being a famous and legendary artisan, who has mastered calligraphy, painting, pottery, and sculpting. Also, while specializing in Jujitsu, he has shown advanced knowledge in various forms of martial arts and proficiency in other defensive martial arts including Judo. He often invents contraptions that serve as both training devices for Kenichi and power sources for the dojo including a treadmill generator. Because of this, in the manga Kenichi often runs home to him in times of problems screaming "DORAEMON!" (complete with dorayaki). He also owns an orthopedic clinic, and can reset and fix bones with ease. According to Kenichi in episode 8, he is capable of unspeakable brutality. In episode 50, it is shown that Akisame does indeed show anger towards Ogata's treatment of his disciple. When Kenichi imitated him in the battle against Ryuuto, Kenichi openly informed Ryuuto that the basics of martial arts is mimicry, this seemed to impress Akisame. Akisame is also capable of speaking fluently in Russian and can even write Russian symbols well even when driving a motorcycle at high speeds. He believes that masters should not interfere with their disciple's (Kenichi's) battles, and often has to convince Sakaki not to pulverize those who beat up Kenichi. He would also sometimes bet on Kenichi's fight with Sakaki . However, like all the other masters at the dojo, he worries about Kenichi as well. He later believes that Kenichi will climb the ladder of a true martial artist. Akisame met and defeated Shigure's father before coming to Ryōzanpaku. At the conclusion of the match Shigure's father falls to his death, leaving her an orphan. Akisame leaves her in the care of an old friend and after his old friend dies then he brings her to live at Ryōzanpaku. He seems to know Takeda's master James Shiba and he seems to hold some kind of grudge against him as James often insults Akisame's mustache. Akisame has frightening powers of perception seemingly always knowing everything that is going on to every last detail even if he isn't there. He even knows when people are talking about him. Though it is shown through the manga and anime a fatal weakness of his is green pepper. After the DofD tournament, Akisame, Sakaki, and Kenichi go on a job as bodyguards for the Congress woman of Russia. It turns out that Alexander Gaidar, The Fist of Destruction, as well as a master of SAMBO, and a member of the One Shadow Nine Fists was after the Congress woman because she had information on Yami. Akisame goes after him along with Kenichi as Sakaki was fighting 2 members of Yami who were of master class(though they only held him off for 2 minutes). Akisame and Kenichi run into Boris Ivanov, who was the disciple of Alexander Gaidar, though he could only hold Akisame off for just over 1 second. Kenichi holds off Boris and his group while Akisame fights Alexander. They both seemed to be evenly matched as Alexander and Akisame both use styles that are similar however Alexander's SAMBO is stronger offensively than Akisame's Jujutsu, however Akisame has far more experience than Alexander as well as a better body build. Akisame gives Kenichi a signal to get the Congress woman while he holds Alexander off, though he receives a blow as a result off doing this. They both somehow do their job and save her thanks to the last minute arrival of Sakaki. Both Alexander and Boris take their leave, failing their mission. Akisame and Sakaki goes towards Russia's main government base. Akisame takes the mission on alone though and knocks out all the guards without arousing attention. Both he and Alexander once again began where they left off. Akisame first appeared to have the upperhand however Alexander quickly turns the tides by using his ultimate technique. However Akisame is still alive despite gaining great injures. Alexander soon reveals that he had copied Akisame special flow-like movement technique to his advantage. This forced Akisame to do the same and both are unable to even see each other. Alexander soon sees one of his soldier's still awake watching the battle and sees into his eyes to see Akisame and him in his reflection and was able to catch him. This was in vain as Akisame, has been used to being thrown countless times, counters Alexander's attack with just his ki and feet. Alexander soon counters Akisame attack with a countermeasure, "putting his life on the line", which opposes the Katsu-jin ken, which saves life. They both continue until Akisame knocks Alexander out for only 2 seconds, which by Alexander's point of view as a martial artist signifies his loss. Alexander is later taken into a secret maximum security prison known as "Big Lock", whose location and information are all unknown even to Yami. Battle Log 'YAMI battle's ' vs Alexander Gaider round 1 ( undecided ) vs Alexander Gaider round 2 (won) Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ryōzanpaku Category:Master Category:Katsujinken